The invention relates to an electric motor, especially to an electric small-power motor for driving windshield wipers of motor vehicles and more particularly relates to a method of manufacturing such an electric motor.
An electric motor of this type is disclosed in German patent document DE-OS 38 38 285 which discloses an electric motor in which a gear pot is closed by a metal cover having an outside and an inside. A plastic component is injection-molded on the cover into which plastic component a conductive strip punched from a metal blank is embedded. In the cover, there is an aperture which is completely closed and an aperture which is open at the edge. The conductive strip runs from the outside of the cover to the inside through these apertures. The plastic component engages the cover at the inside through another aperture.